1. Field of the Invention
A heat exchange device for a relatively low pressure, low velocity heat exchange system such as a solar energy system or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically hot water heaters for domestic use and the like employ electricity or gas as a heat source. Relatively high pressure pumps from 20 to 65 pounds per square inch are used in combination with these systems. The resultant high pressure, high velocity systems are sufficient to reduce the problems and significance of air lock within the fluid conduits.
In contrast, solar systems commonly employ relatively lower pressure (1 to 2 psi), low fluid velocity systems. Unfortunately, many existing heat exchangers are so configured that air lock can be commonly experienced.
Thus a real need exists for a heat exchange device designed to provide maximum heat exchange and minimize the likelihood of air lock in low pressure, low fluid velocity systems.